I like my women well done
by twinsthings
Summary: A gruesome murder on a young woman in Hunters Point leaves the Club with a lot of questions. The horrifying M.O. leaves the citizens of San Fran' scared and there's a chance, he might hit again -- sooner rather than later.


**_(Editorial note: This is "Bang". The first chapter of our second "Women's Murder Club" fanfic (other one can also be found under the WMC section.), other chapters will follow and we hope you like it!)_**

**SAN FRANCISCO POLICE DEPARTMENT, HOMICIDE DETAIL  
**

_BANG … BANG_

_BANG … BANG_

_BANG … BANG_

Not that anyone could hear the banging, but it was there.

She looked around, confused and scared that anyone would notice. No one could know. She had to keep it to herself.

_BANG ... BANG_

_BANG … BANG_

A desk filled with paperwork of all kinds. She was ordered to get her paperwork done before she would be allowed on the streets again

_BANG ... BANG_

_BANG ... BANG_

Than, the sound slowly drifted away.

She was lucky nobody noticed. No one saw her yearning looks and her googley eyes. They all saw what they were supposed to see. A strong, young and beautiful inspector working at the S.F.P.D. homicide detail.

Looking up, once more, she felt her heart going a million miles an hour

_BANG ... BANG_

_BANG ... BANG_

"Bang, Bang", the noise only she could hear. The sound of her racing heartbeat. She knew what it was for. She didn't want to know, didn't want it to be true, but it was.

"Boxer?" a middle-aged man said on the other side of her desk. "Hello – Earth to Boxer, come in."

She shook up and looked up. Standing on the other side of her desk was her partner, Jacobi.

"Uh?..What?" she said whilest coming back to reality. "Jacobi, what's up?"

The man started to smile. "Nothing much. You were just a little out of this world" he said while drinking from his coffee mug. "You need to get out more" he continued.

Lindsay didn't feel like another lecture about her personal life. "Ha-ha, really funny." She let out while sighing. "Its this goddamn paperwork. Can't they hire people to get that sorted out?" she said dissapointed.

"They did hire someone to sort it out...you" Jacobi said, still smiling.

Lindsay shrugged dissapointed and sighed, than started ruffeling through some of the files that were on her desk. "I know", she said.

**  
SAME TIME, DIFFERENT LOCATION  
**

A traffic jam in the middle of San Francisco. Downtown. Not an extraordinary occurance, more of an every day thing.

A young woman gets out of a Green'N-Go cab, seemingly in a hurry. She's wearing a beige, long coat and black jeans. Also, a manilla enveloppe and a black briefcase.

She quickly leaves the street and turns around the corner.

_BANG_

This time, its not the sound of Lindsay's heartbeat. Its the sound of a single gunshot.

An orange glow fills the corner where the young woman just went into. A man leaves the scene quickly. A slightly heavy, bearded man with a black hat, a raincoat and the woman's black briefcase.

No one who notices, why should they? The area had its best time years ago, it was now a run-down spat on Frisco's proud.

Little drups of rain start falling. As if it had waited for this to happen. The rain increased and the orange glow in the corner dissapeared.

In the run-down grey alley, of the run-down grey area, the only colorful orange glow, slowly died away until it is as run-down and grey as the rest, if not more so.

A young woman walked by the alley. Something was off. She started looking around and noticed a weird smell. It came from the alley. She turned into the alley and screamed.

She dialed _9-1-1._

After a short waiting period, a woman picked up the phone. "9-1-1, what's the status of your emergency?"

The young woman breathed heavily, she was in shock and could hardly contain her tears. "Hello? I need help!"

The dispatch lady told her to stay calm. "Ma'am. Can you describe the situation and the location of the emergency?"

The lady stuttered . The gruesome scene she walked in on, just moments before, scarred her for life. "I'm in Hunters Point, I think I just found a body."

"Ma'am, I need you to stay with me, okay? Can you describe what you saw?"

"I'm sorry, I can't..." It was all the lady said before putting her cellphone down. Than, she ran like hell and prayed to God that the police wouldn't be able to find her.

**  
NOONISH, SAME DAY – Suzie's Carribean Grill Bar Thing  
**

Quite a pack they where: Sr. Inspector Lindsay Boxer, A.D.A. Jillian Meyer Bernhardt and M.E. Claire Washburn, who was also the mother of two boys.

They were sifting through the menu as a young redhead walked in the door. It caused the girls to look up and smile.

As the redhead came closer to their booth, Lindsay shuffled through the edge of the red benches and made some room. "Hey Junior.", she said as the girl joined them.

The redhead was no one other than the Register's leading crime reporter, Cindy Thomas.

There they were, the awesome-foursome. They had worked alongside eachother for several cases now and they had always managed to find the underlying pieces of the puzzle.

All of a sudden, Jill looked up distraught. "Girls, Since I have come to terms with us working together and breaking X-number of laws to solve the cases we work on...there's one thing that keeps bugging me."

"What's up?" Claire said with a worried look. "It seems serious?"

Cindy, Lindsay and Claire put down their drinks and stopped talking.

"A name"

The girls looked at eachother surprised. "A name?" Lindsay questioned. "A name for what?"

Jill sighed. "Is there any way...any way at all that we can find a name for us? I mean, as much as I like "awesome-foursome", I'd rather see another name in the paper if this thing leaks out to the press."

Cindy giggled. "She _is_ right you know. If this thing gets out, every sexclub in the country will wanna endorse us."

The girls continued to giggle as Suzie brought some fill-ups.

Lindsay took a sip from her soda. "How about...Lindsay's chicks" she said while trying to withhold her laughter.

Cindy, the youngest of the bunch, came up with the next idea. "_Mesia darc_ sounds pretty cool, I guess."

"Mesia Darc?" Claire wondered. "What does that mean?"

The young reporter proudly explained: "**M**edical **e**xaminer, **s**enior **i**nspector, **a**ssistant **d**istrict **a**ttorney, **r**eporter of **c**rime – Mesia Darc"

The girls had to laugh at the idea of having a name like that. In the end, however, they decided against it.

Once again, Suzie walked by their table. "So, have you ladies decided on lunch yet?" The somewhat elderly woman asked them.

Lindsay took a short, last look at the menu. "Um, I think I'm gonna go for the BBQ'd Chicken with Mango Relish, what about you guys?" she said while looking at the rest of the girls.

The girls looked at eachother and at their menus and decided to go for the same as Lindsay.

For no apperant reason, Cindy looked through her purse. "On other news," she said. "I went on this extremely hot date yesterday with this extremely hot guy."

Jill looked at Cindy. "Well done, my very young apprentice", she joked, doing her best Darth Vader impression. "I have thought you well."

The young reporter disregarded Jill. "We had dinner at this amaaaazzing place, close to the bay, walked around a bit and than continued on to his place." She said whilest giggling like a schoolgirl.

She had managed to get the girls' attention. "So, givvus the details" she heard Claire say.

"Well, Lindsay knows him." She said with a mysterious tone in her voice."

Lindsay chuckled on her drink. "I – I know him? From where?"

"He's homicide", Cindy simply explained. "Hot Homicide."

Lindsay could no longer hide her surprise. "You're dating a cop?? Girl, has my life thought you nothing at all? Who is he?"

"His name is Steven Vargas, A.K.A. Steve. Really cute, 29, originally from Montana and..."

Now it was Jill's time to laugh. "Montana?? What the Hell is in Montana?"

Cindy continued. "I'll pretend like I didn't hear that. Are you completely culture-deprived?"

The young A.D.A. struggled to keep her wits. "why?"

"Well... I don't know every thing there's to do in Montana...but I'm sure there's...something" Cindy blushed.

Lindsay felt like this was a good time for her to show off some of her knowledge of the 50 States. "Well, there's Glacier National park, Yellowstone, the awesome scenery, mountains, old towns and so on and so forth."

Jill looked at Lindsay in surprise. "How – How do you _know_ all that?" she asked with a tone in her voice that sounded more surprised that she intended.

"A-ha, sue me." Linsday smiled. "We had to do this insanely big assignment on one of the 50 states while I was in Junior High. I got Montana." she continued to giggle.

As their lunch arrived, and they began eating, they continued to question Cindy about her "hot date".

"So, what happened?" she heard as she dove into her Chicken Mango.

"Didn't I already tell you?"

Jill looked up from her plate. "Yeah, you told us. You told us everything, other than the interesting part."

Lindsay and Claire chuckled as Cindy looked into Jills eyes. "What interesting part?"

"The things that went on..." Jill tightened her look on the young reporter. "_After_ he took you to his home."

All Cindy could do was blush.

Before she had the time to defend her date, Lindsay's cellphone went off. Soon after that, followed by the cellphones of Claire and Jill.

"Here we go again." Lindsay sighed as she picked up her cell. "Boxer."

Claire and Jill also picked up their phones. "Jill Bernhardt" – "Washburn." One said, firmly after the other.

Than, Cindy's phone started buzzing. She picked up her phone. "Cindy Thomas, San Francisco Register."

"Yup, its official" Claire said, making her way to the parking lot.

_END OF CHAPTER 1_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Voila, that was the first chapter. we hope you enjoyed it and that you will continue on reading!!!!_**


End file.
